Roadtrip To Love
by MisterPain
Summary: Se situe pendant la saison 1 après "Blood Brothers". Stefan est toujours enfermé, l'occasion pour Damon et Elena de se rapprocher. Le temps d'un voyage, tout peut changer.


**Note de l'auteur : C'est la première fic que je poste sur ce site. Elle a été originellement écrite pour un concours d'écriture. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Se situe pendant la saison 1.**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la CW et , si la série m'appartenait, Ian Somerhalder ne porterait jamais de chemises ! Bien sûr l'intrigue et les personnages que j'ai inventé sont à moi !**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

Elena se réveilla à la lumière du soleil. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ne reconnut pas la chambre dans laquelle elle était. Elle se redressa et paniqua avant de remarquer les feuilles en bazar sur le bureau... La chambre de Stefan. Elle expira et se replongea dans les couvertures puis étendit son bras pour trouver son petit ami mais c'était froid. La panique la submergea de nouveau et elle allait crier quand tout lui revint en mémoire, Miss Mystic Falls, Stefan buvant du sang humain à nouveau, le corps d'Amber sans vie et la flèche de verveine. Stefan était dans la cave, enfermé. Et elle avait veillé dans le couloir et s'était endormie. Alors comment avait-elle fini dans cette chambre ?

- Café ?

Damon. Réponse à toutes ses questions. Il se tenait sur le pas de la porte, une tasse à la main et un sourcil levé.

- Merci, répondit Elena.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, petit elfe, rétorqua Damon.

- Vraiment ? Tu me compares à une créature imaginaire de la forêt ?

- Les vampires étaient imaginaires, il n'y a pas si longtemps, répliqua-t-il.

Elle ne répondit même pas et se leva pour prendre la tasse. Ce n'est qu'en se levant qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne portait plus qu'un débardeur et des sous-vêtements. Elle lança un regard furieux à Damon et le tapa sur l'épaule.

- Je t'interdis de me déshabiller à nouveau !

- Tu avais l'air si mal avec ces vêtements, je voulais que tu sois confortable, se défendit-il.

- Et en profiter pour te rincer l'œil, ajouta-t-elle en prenant une gorgée.

- J'ai été un parfait gentleman. Bon je te laisse t'habiller, rayon de soleil !

Il disparut en un clin d'œil.

- Arrête avec les surnoms, cria-t-elle même si elle savait qu'il l'entendrait même si elle l'avait murmuré.

Elle s'habilla rapidement et finit son café. Elle devait vite rentrer chez elle pour prendre des affaires, elle passerait la plupart de son temps ici pour voir Stefan le plus souvent possible.

Quand elle descendit, Damon n'était plus là. Elle qui s'était au moins attendu à un ''au revoir, bonne journée''.

- Alors monsieur quel est le sujet du contrôle d'aujourd'hui, demanda Damon en entrant dans la salle d'histoire.

- Damon, on a pas beaucoup de temps avant l'arrivée des élèves donc soyons constructifs, réprimanda Alaric.

- Cette ville a vraiment besoin de revoir sa dose d'humour, commenta le vampire en levant les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai trouvé des nouvelles informations à propos d'Isobel.

- Et encore ?

- Quand John est arrivé, j'ai décidé de voir si je trouvais quelque chose dans l'ancien ordinateur d'Isobel. Elle gardait toutes ses recherches sur le paranormal mais aussi une sorte de journal intime sur ses impressions, expliqua Alaric en sortant un portable argenté.

- Et donc elle parle de John ?

- Elle le mentionne mais n'entre pas dans le sujet. Mais par contre, j'ai autre chose qui pourrait nous indiquer où elle se trouve et ce qu'est que la chose que chercher John. Regarde !

Damon se pencha et lut attentivement l'écran.

_10 janvier 2008,_

_J'ai enfin eu mon premier contact avec le surnaturel. Pas par les vampires comme je l'avais pensé mais par quelqu'un d'aussi intéressant. Une sorcière. Ce sont vraiment des personnes extraordinaires, elles arrivent à entrer en contact avec les éléments autour d'elle et les contrôler ! Je veux tout tenter pour essayer de lui parler mais je ne sais pas quoi dire à Alaric. Les sorcières ne veulent généralement pas être trouvée et John m'a juste donné une carte pour m'indiquer où il pense en trouver une. C'est loin de Duke si j'en crois les indications. La carte n'est pas dans notre langue, ni dans aucune autre connue excepté pour les sorcières et j'ai mis des heures à la déchiffrer pour m'apercevoir que toutes les indications étaient des devinettes. Ce sera un voyage très long et je n'ai pas envie de quitter Alaric, on est marié depuis si peu et je veux encore en profiter. Je l'aime et même si mon attrait pour le surnaturel est fort, aujourd'hui je veux juste l'aimer._

- Passons à la partie la plus intéressante, coupa Alaric.

Damon eut un rictus amusé, comprenant qu'Alaric n'avait pas envie qu'il lise les pensées intimes de sa femme sur leur mariage.

- Voilà.

_15 février 2008,_

_Cela fait un mois que je suis partie. Alaric n'arrête pas de m'appeler, il est agacé que ce voyage prenne si long. Si seulement il savait ce que je suis en train de vivre. J'ai enfin trouvé la sorcière ! On a parlé pendant des heures, elle m'a appris tant de choses. Des choses que j'ai promis de ne pas répéter mais je sais maintenant où trouver des vampires. Elle m'a dit que l'une de ses ancêtres était amie avec une vampire qui en mourant aurait transformé deux autres vampires. J'ai appelé John et il m'a parlé des frères Salvatore, leur histoire coïncide avec celle que m'a raconté Margaret (c'est le nom de la sorcière). John m'a dit que je devrais chercher Damon Salvatore si je voulais voir un vampire, un vrai. Son frère ne supporterait pas du tout sa condition et des rumeurs diraient qu'il est mort. J'ai demandé à Margaret si il était possible de faire un sort pour trouver un vampire en particulier. Ce qui est le cas mais seul problème, il faut un peu de sang ou un cheveu de la personne que l'on veut retrouver. Ou encore le sang d'une personne qui partage le sang de la personne cherché. Je ne sais pas comment je vais trouver Damon, John n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve. Par contre il m'a parlé de leur neveu Zach qui habite à Mystic Falls près de ma ville natale. Si j'arrive à avoir un peu de sang de son neveu, j'aurais peut-être une chance... En tout cas, j'ai parlé de mon projet avec Margaret. Elle m'a dit que chacun devait décider pour soi et qu'elle me soutenait si ce que je voulais vraiment. Elle m'a même dit qu'elle me ferait une bague. Je crois que c'est la seule vraie amie que j'ai, qui me comprenne vraiment. Quand je suis partie, elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que je garde la carte car elle est magique et que si Margaret bouge alors la carte change tout comme les indications. Et elle a ajouté : ''Je pourrais être ton refuge si tu en ressens le besoin''._

- Donc ta charmante femme connaissait une sorcière ?

- Ex-femme et oui, je pense même qu'elle doit être connectée à Émilie vu qu'elle connait votre histoire mais surtout qu'elle a peut-être des indications sur l'endroit où se trouve Isobel, assura Alaric.

- Excepté qu'on n'a pas la carte, fit remarquer Damon.

- Tu parles de ça ?

Alaric tendit alors une feuille de papier vierge pliée en quatre. Dessus était marqué à l'écriture manuscrite : ''Margaret''.

- La feuille est vierge.

Alaric leva les yeux au ciel puis déplia la feuille et sortit une allumette. Il approcha alors la flamme du papier et un chemin commença à se tracer sur la carte tout comme des caractères inconnus. Il regarda ensuite Damon avec un regard qui voulait dire ''Et tu crois être le plus malin des deux ?''.

- J'imagine que ça veut dire qu'on va devoir partir sur la route toi et moi, dit Damon en feignant d'être dépité. Mon Dieu, dire que je vais devoir te supporter pendant des heures à jacasser sur ton ex-femme et à quel point tu me détestes.

- Et que fais-tu de ton frère, demanda Alaric sans faire attention au commentaire de Damon.

- Il est enfermé dans une cave avec de la verveine, il n'ira pas loin.

- Tu vas le laisser seul sans surveillance ? Il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille tout seul.

- Et laisser passer l'occasion de créer les merveilleux liens des roadtrip ? Sûrement pas !

- Damon, soupira le professeur.

- Plus sérieusement, cette sorcière me connait et moi pas ce qui fait que je suis très ennuyé. Je pars. Je te charge de surveiller mon frère, Elena te tiendra compagnie. Bon, maintenant il faut que je parte, j'ai des bagages à faire !

Damon attrapa la feuille, fit un signe à Alaric et disparut dans le couloir.

Elena était en train de ranger ses affaires dans son casier quand elle aperçut Bonnie au loin. Elles échangèrent un regard long et significatif et elle s'apprêtait à aller la voir quand une ombre attira son attention. Qu'est-ce que faisait Damon dans son école ? Elle nota le regard étonné et furieux que lui lança Bonnie et elle l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'un scandale ne soit crée.

Elle vérifia que les toilettes étaient vides puis elle poussa violemment Damon à l'intérieur et verrouilla la porte. Puis elle se retourna vers Damon et le regarda. Il arborait un sourire amusé et très arrogant, elle sut d'instinct qu'il allait faire une remarque cinglante.

- Voyons Elena si tu avais d'avoir un peu de temps seule avec moi, tu n'avais qu'à demander, susurra-t-il.

Elle préféra ignorer le commentaire et passer directement au sujet qui l'intéressait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi as-tu laissé Stefan tout seul ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis allé chasser la maman de Bambi pour son repas avant de partir, dit Damon avec son sourire sarcastique.

- Damon, soupira-t-elle. S'il te plait ?

- Ton prof m'a appelé car il a trouvé des informations sur Isobel. Il semblerait qu'elle soit très amie avec une sorcière qui pourrait savoir où elle se trouve et à quoi sert l'invention de Gilbert. Isobel a laissé une carte où des indications seulement déchiffrables par les sorcières disent où se trouve la sorcière. Je m'en vais pour la trouver, Alaric s'occupera de Stefan.

- Tu t'en vas ? Mais tu ne peux pas laisser Stefan !

- Je lui laisse Ric, c'est bien assez ! Écoute, c'est peut-être notre seule chance et...

- Bien, coupa-t-elle.

Il fut surpris pendant une seconde, les délicieux traits de son visage se plissèrent mais ce fut passé aussi vite que ce fut venu.

- Mais je viens avec toi, ajouta-t-elle.

- Quoi ? C'est hors de question Elena, ça peut être dangereux.

- C'est exactement pour ça que je viens, tu auras besoin d'aide.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'une petite humaine pourra faire ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est la petite humaine qui t'a sauvé la dernière fois, répliqua Elena.

Elle commençait à vraiment s'énerver, pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer la chance de voir sa mère biologique ? Et qu'il pourrait se faire tuer ? Pourquoi les frères Salvatore ne voulaient-ils jamais qu'elle les aide ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que la dernière fois que tu es venue sans mon accord Stefan et toi avez failli vous faire tuer, répliqua-t-il en retour. Tu ne viens pas !

- Et comment vas-tu faire pour déchiffrer les indications ? Tu pourrais aller voir Bree mais ce serait une énorme perte de temps.

- Je n'ai qu'à aller voir ta petite amie Bennett, déclara Damon.

- Qui te déteste et cherchera à te tuer dès qu'elle le pourra, compléta Elena.

- Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander.

- A la condition que je t'accompagne.

Il sembla hésiter pendant un moment et elle sauta sur l'occasion.

- C'est ma mère Damon, j'ai le droit de vouloir la voir même si c'est un vampire diabolique qui cherchera à me tuer. S'il te plait, plaida-t-elle, laisse moi venir !

- Bien, concéda-t-il. Mais tu ne fais rien de dangereux et tu ne me lâches pas d'une semelle.

- D'accord.

- Et je choisis la musique.

- Bien.

- Je me charge de ton principal, je vais le contraindre à croire qu'Alaric organise une sortie pour aller voir un lieu historique. Comme ça, l'emploi du temps du prof sera libéré et il pourra rester avec Stefan.

- Merci.

- Par contre, tu te charges de trouver une excuse avec ta tante, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire diabolique et en soulignant le ''tu''.

- On part quand ?

- Tout de suite. Je te laisse juste le temps de préparer un sac et prévois pour quelques jours, le voyage sera long.

Il allait s'en aller quand il se stoppa dans ses pas et se retourna avec son sourire ''damonesque''.

- Je dois te prévenir que beaucoup de gens t'ont vu m'emmener dans les toilettes si passionnément et ils se demandent bien ce qui se passe. Et ces personnes incluent Sabrina et un charmant joueur de tubas de la fanfare qui a le béguin pour toi et formule des plans pour me tuer dans sa tête. Quelle popularité bella mia !

Et il sortit sans un mot de plus. Elena soupira, ce voyage allait vraiment être long.

- Et je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec les surnoms, murmura-t-elle sachant qu'il l'entendait très bien.

Elle sortit des toilettes et chercha tout de suite Bonnie. Elle ignora les regards interrogateurs et les murmures pour aller la voir.

- Bonnie, je sais que l'on n'est pas en bons termes mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi.

- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Damon, répondit Bonnie.

- Oui. J'ai peut-être une chance de retrouver ma mère biologique. Mais on peut parler de ça en privé ? Le mot V est impliqué.

Bonnie acquiesça et elles s'éloignèrent des couloirs pour trouver un coin tranquille.

- Alaric a trouvé une carte qui mène à une sorcière qui connait Isobel et lui a parlé des vampires. Elle a peut-être des informations sur l'endroit où se trouve Isobel et sur les Gilbert. Je veux tenter de la retrouver.

- Et alors, où est le problème ?

- Les indications ne peuvent être lus que par des sorcières et j'ai besoin de toi pour les déchiffrer.

Elle regarda Bonnie avec des yeux suppliants mais sa meilleure amie n'avait pas d'hésitation dans le regard. Elle prit la main d'Elena et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Je t'aiderai, c'est à ça que servent les meilleures amies.

- Merci, soupira de soulagement Elena. Ça enlève un grand poids de nos épaules.

- Vos épaules, souligna Bonnie en haussant les sourcils.

- Damon et moi, marmonna Elena en baissant les yeux.

- Tu pars avec Damon ?

- Il voulait pas me laisser seule sous prétexte que c'est trop dangereux. Je sais que tu le détestes Bonnie mais en ce moment, il est vraiment d'une grande aide et j'ai besoin de lui.

- Je n'approuve pas, mais je ne juge pas. Quand est-ce que vous partez ?

- Damon veut partir dans l'heure qui suit.

- Je n'aurai pas le temps ! Peut-être ce soir et encore.

- Il ne changera pas d'avis. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, demanda Elena.

Bonnie réfléchit pendant quelques minutes puis se mordit la lèvre avant de secouer la tête. Elena savait que son amie venait de faire un choix qui lui pesait. Bonnie prit son sac et sortit alors le grimoire de son sac. Elle le tendit à Elena qui le regarda perplexe.

- Prends-le, dit Bonnie.

- Quoi ? Mais Bonnie...

- Prends-le ! A la fin, il y a un alphabet pour traduire les lettres. Si tu as du mal, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler.

- Bonnie, c'est vraiment génial, dit Elena.

Elle ressentait tellement de gratitude envers sa meilleure amie qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle savait à quel point ce grimoire est précieux pour Bonnie.

- Je te confie le grimoire Elena. A toi et à toi seule, je ne veux pas que Damon y touche. Prends-en soin !

- Merci Bon', tu es la meilleure !

Elle prit son amie dans ses bras et la serra.

- Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, les vampires ne sont pas patients, taquina Bonnie.

Elena acquiesça et s'en alla après un dernier sourire.

Il regarda son frère à travers la fenêtre de la porte. Stefan était allongé sur le banc, les yeux perdus dans le vide et avec une tête de martyr.

- Je t'apporte le dîner, du Bambi tout droit de la forêt, feignit de s'enthousiasmer Damon.

- Laisse moi, souffla son frère.

- Écoute, si tu ne veux pas finir tout rabougri tu dois manger donc mange !

Il jeta la bouteille mais Stefan ne cilla pas.

- Je sais que Bambi est moins alléchant qu'une belle jeune fille mais que veux-tu, c'est la crise, ironisa Damon.

- Va-t-en.

- Puisque tu m'as l'air d'être de bonne humeur, je vais m'en aller. Ce qui me rappelle que c'est Alaric qui va t'apporter tes repas, je serai parti quelques jours. On a une piste pour Isobel et Elena et moi, on va...

- Quoi ?

Stefan revint à la réalité et se redressa. Il regarda Damon avec des yeux incrédules.

- J'ai dit qu'Elena et moi partons à la recherche d'une sorcière qui connait Isobel, répéta Damon comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

- Elena et toi, grogna Stefan.

- Oui, Elena et moi. Je vais devoir le dire combien de fois ?

En une seconde, Stefan était à la porte, crocs sortis et veines noires. Il grogna à son frère et tenta de l'attraper.

- Tout doux, tu vas t'épuiser.

- Laisse Elena tranquille, cria Stefan.

- Fallait y penser avant de devenir tout psycho-junkie, se moqua Damon en s'éloignant.

- Damon, hurla Stefan.

Mais ce dernier était déjà dans sa Mustang. Prochain arrêt, chez Elena.

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient dans la voiture. Elena n'avait pas croisé sa tante et prévoyait donc de l'appeler plus tard. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important, le plus important était que Damon s'ennuyait. Elena avait la tête plongé dans le grimoire de Sabrina, crayon à la main et elle griffonnait les traductions. Elle était si concentrée et elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début du voyage. Si au départ, Damon avait aimé la regarder sans qu'elle ne le remarque pouvant la détailler à son aise, c'était devenu usant.

Il la connaissait par cœur maintenant. Quand elle trouvait une bonne réponse, elle se mordait la lèvre et un léger sourire apparaissait. Par contre, quand elle était coincée, elle ramenait sa mèche derrière son oreille et mordillait son crayon, les sourcils froncés. Et elle avait une façon très bizarre de gommer. Elle faisait d'abord un cercle dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis dans le sens inverse, avant de finir par gommer l'intérieur du cercle en diagonal. Il trouvait ça adorable.

Adorable ? Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment pensé adorable ? Perdait-il la tête ? Ces temps-ci, c'est vrai qu'il avait appris à apprécier la compagnie de la jeune fille, bon depuis plus longtemps mais quand même plus ces temps-ci ! Elle était si spéciale, unique, chaleureuse et compatissante. Elle réchauffait son cœur mort, elle le voyait pour lui et non pas pour le méchant vampire ou le grand frère de son petit ami. Elle était presque... une amie.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes ?

Sa question le ramena à la réalité et ile se concentra sur la route.

- Rien, marmonna-t-il.

- Est-ce que ça va, demanda-t-elle doucement.

Elle avait relevé la tête et ses yeux étaient doux et amicaux. Bon sang pourquoi elle devait avoir de si beaux yeux ?

- Très bien, merci, dit-il un peu brusquement.

- Bien.

Elle se replongea dans sa traduction et Damon retint un soupir. Parfois il faut savoir ravaler sa fierté.

- Je m'ennuie, chuchota-t-il.

- Pardon ?

- Je m'ennuie, reprit-il plus fort.

Il garda son regard sur la route pour ne pas voir sa réaction. C'était déjà assez humiliant comme ça. Et il avait bien raison. Elle éclata de rire, grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru vivre assez longtemps pour entendre ça, se moqua-t-elle.

Damon ne répliqua rien. Il fit une grimace et marmonna des choses incompréhensibles. Devait-elle être aussi dure ?

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, je ne voulais pas te vexer. D'ailleurs, j'aurais bien besoin d'une petite pause. On peut s'arrêter pour manger ?

- Est-ce que c'est une proposition ?

- Damon, dit-elle sur un ton réprobateur.

- On ne peut pas blâmer un homme d'essayer !

- Tiens, il y a une station essence pas loin, indiqua-t-elle. Comme ça tu pourras faire le plein vu que tu n'y as pas pensé avant qu'on parte.

- Arrête avec ce ton jugeur Elena, je vais commencer à regretter d'être partie avec toi.

- Tu ne le regretteras jamais, assura-t-elle.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas la pire compagnie dans le monde.

Il sourit, alors elle s'en souvenait ? Elle reprenait exactement les mêmes mots qu'il avait utilisé quelques semaines auparavant pour leur premier roadtrip. C'était vraiment leur truc à eux deux.

Il alla à la station essence et alla à un pompe. Elena resta dans le voiture le temps qu'il fasse le plein puis ils allèrent tous les deux dans un bar à côté de la station.

L'air était chaud et sentait l'alcool, Damon se sentait chez lui. Au contraire d'Elena qui avait le nez plissé.

- A croire que les roadtrip et les bars c'est notre truc, commenta Elena.

Comment pouvait-elle penser la même chose que lui ?

- Est-ce que c'est aussi une sorcière la barmaid ajouta-t-elle sur un ton malicieux.

L'Elena des roadtrip est vraiment sa préférée. Ils allèrent s'asseoir et il commanda deux bières avec un hamburger et des frites. Autant rester dans la tradition. Ils commencèrent à manger tranquillement et en silence. Il la regarda enlever minutieusement les cornichons de son hamburger. Elle leva ensuite la tête pour le regarder et les lui tendit avec des yeux de biche.

- Un jour, je vais vraiment devoir régler ton problème avec les cornichons, soupira-t-il en poussant son assiette pour qu'elle les dépose.

Elle eut un sourire victorieux et au passage de les déposer, lui piqua une frite.

- Hey, protesta Damon.

Elle engloutit juste la frite en faisant le mouvement de sourcil que Damon faisait tout le temps. Il secoua la tête et rit déplissant son front.

- N'essaie pas de faire des choses que seul un homme incroyablement sexy peut faire, la taquina-t-il en faisant son mouvement qui rend n'importe quelle fille folle.

- Arrogant, murmura-t-elle.

- Donc si on jouait à un petit jeu, proposa-t-il.

- A quoi tu penses Salvatore ?

- Une question pour une question. Bien entendu on boit à chaque question, ajouta-t-il avec son sourire charmeur.

- On peut poser n'importe quelle question ?

- N'importe quoi.

- Cinq questions, pas plus.

- Dix, rétorqua-t-il.

- Cinq. Je veux jouer au billard

- Sept et tu commences Gilbert !

Elle but une gorgée de sa bière et piqua à nouveau une de ses frites qu'elle mâchouilla tout en pensant quelle question poser.

- Quelle est la personne que tu admires le plus ?

Damon se raidit. Elle attaquait violemment. Il prit une gorgée et réfléchit. Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité, ça le tuerait. Quelle personne il pourrait bien admirer ?

- Gandhi. Il avait du courage ce petit bonhomme, répondit-il.

- Tu mens très mal pour une fois. La vérité Damon.

- Stefan, soupira-t-il.

Il regarda Elena qui avait la bouche grande ouverte. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse. Il se sentit obligé de s'expliquer.

- J'admire sa détermination et sa ténacité. Quand il décide de faire quelque chose, il s'y tient. Il est bien plus fort que moi à ce niveau. Il est prêt à souffrir pour faire ce qui est bien, il prend toujours le chemin le plus difficile pour être bon. Moi, j'ai toujours choisi la facilité, j'ai toujours fait le contraire de ce qu'on attendait de moi, je n'ai jamais écouté ce qu'on me disait de faire, j'ai toujours fait ce qui me plaisait et ce qui m'apportait un quelconque intérêt. Alors que lui, il lutte et se bat même s'il doit souffrir. Et puis il est prêt à tout pour les gens qu'il aime, il reste humain alors que tout en lui crie de devenir un monstre. Toutes ces années je lui ai fait payé pour Katherine et il a tenu bon, il n'a pas cédé. Même si je n'ai aucune envie de lui ressembler et que pour rien au monde, je ne serai comme lui, j'avoue que je l'admire beaucoup car il est tout ce que je ne serai jamais et qu'il y a bien longtemps, j'avais voulu être. J'aurais pu tomber sur pire comme petit frère.

Il n'avait jamais autant parlé de lui de toute sa non-vie et l'atmosphère était bien trop tendue pour lui. Elena semblait vouloir dire quelque chose sans être trop sûre.

- C'est à mon tour, non ? Donc avec combien de garçons as-tu couché ?

Sa question eut le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. Elena rougit furieusement et but sa bière entièrement en s'affolant. Il sourit, il avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

- Deux, répondit-elle en reprenant une frite de Damon. Matt était mon premier et tu connais le deuxième.

- Mmh, dis moi pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu pas de piquer mes frites alors que tu en as plein ton assiette ?

- Si c'est ça ta question alors...

- Quoi, coupa-t-il. Non, c'est juste pour...

- Hun, hun, interrompit-elle. Une réponse, une question. Donc pour répondre, c'est parce que c'est bien plus marrant ! Donc, j'ai le droit à deux questions. Alors... Couleur préférée ?

- Je serais tenter de dire rouge pour tu sais quelle raison mais le noir est mon atout.

- Ton film préféré ?

- Les Incorruptibles de De Palma. Film que je pourrais voir et revoir.

- Je t'imagine très bien en gangster des années trente, commenta Elena.

- C'est vrai que ma vie sous la prohibition n'était pas du côté d'Eliot... C'est à mon tour si je m'abuse ? Donc couleur préférée ?

- Bleu.

Elle faillit ajouter "comme tes yeux" mais se retint. L'alcool commençait à lui monter à la tête.

- Plat préféré, enchaîna-t-elle.

- Les'' fettuccine del pescatore''. C'est le meilleur plat de Toscane, ce qui en fait le meilleur plat au monde.

- Cuisine italienne, hein ?

- Je t'en préparerai un jour et tu verras. Donc à moi, quel est ton film préféré ?

- Autant en emporte le vent. Je dois avouer que je le détestais avant mais Caroline me l'a fait regarder si souvent que j'en ai fini par l'adorer.

- Je suis soulagé, je pensais que tu allais hurler Twilight comme une hystérique.

- J'aime Twilight, défendit-elle. L'histoire est si romantique.

- Pas étonnant que tu sois tombée amoureuse de mon petit frère si tu aimes le vampire scintillant. Allez, pose ta question !

- Ta décennie préférée ?

- Les années cinquante. Veste en cuir, rock'n roll, concerts mémorables, vraiment une décennie que je n'oublierai pas.

- Tu étais un greaser avec la coupe, avoue ?

- Tu ne le sauras jamais. Comment étaient tes parents ?

La question fusa sans qu'il ne se rende compte. Il était déjà trop tard pour prétendre de n'avoir rien dit.

- Mon père était une homme au grand cœur, il voulait aider les gens. Il adorait être médecin mais il faisait toujours en sorte d'être là pour nous voir. C'était le raisonnable de la famille, il gérait les catastrophes. Mais c'était un horrible cuisinier et il savait à peine faire marcher l'aspirateur. Alors que ma mère était la reine de la maison. Elle faisait les meilleurs pancakes du monde. Elle souriait tout le temps, elle plaisantait mais elle avait aussi son caractère. La ville lui tenait à cœur, elle aimait vraiment Mystic Falls et tous les galas. Je pense que tu lui aurais plu.

- Vraiment ?

- Elle avait un faible pour les garçons rebelles et qui savent tenir une joute verbale. Elle savait comment répliquer. C'était les meilleurs parents du monde.

Le silence se fit pendant quelques secondes, ils sirotaient tous les deux leurs bières. Puis Elena lui piqua une frite de nouveau et lui sourit.

- C'est à mon tour et j'ai le droit à deux questions, si je n'abuse, rigola-t-elle.

Son rire berça les oreilles de Damon. Il était vraiment content de pouvoir la faire sourire. Mais ils devaient se remettre en route.

- On doit repartir Elena. Je veux m'éloigner de Mystic Falls pour trouver un hôtel avant la nuit.

- Mais il reste des questions et en plus je voulais jouer au billard, gémit-elle.

- Une partie et on continuera dans la voiture.

Elle fit un petit saut de joie et se précipita à la table. Damon secoua la tête avec un sourire sincère ce qui était rare et la suivit après avoir laissé un billet.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on parie, demanda-t-il.

- Si je gagne, tu es mon esclave pour une journée.

- Bien et si je gagne, ce qui va arriver, précisa-t-il. Tu me donnes un baiser.

Elle accepta et c'est lui qui ouvrit. Il se plaça et tira. Les boules s'entrechoquèrent et trois d'entre elles allèrent se loger dans les trous. Elena resta bouche bée, peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée...

- Toujours partante, lança Damon.

- Tire, répliqua-t-elle l'air maussade.

Il réussit les deux prochains tirs. Elena voyait la défaite se profiler à l'horizon. Elle décida d'utiliser ses atouts de femme comme distraction. Elle s'approcha de Damon qui se penchait pour tirer et se colla à lui avec un air innocent. Elle apporta sa bouche près de son cou et le vit frémir. Ça faisait de l'effet. Elle lui fit un sourire charmeur et au moment où il allait tirer, elle souffla doucement sur son cou. Tir raté ! Elle sauta de joie et lança un regard innocent à Damon qui semblait plus amusé qu'énervé. Elle se prépara et Damon revint avec un autre shot de tequila. Elle réussit son coup et but en récompense.

- Prêt à perdre, demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle se remettait en position.

- Je suis prêt à toutes les éventualités, répliqua-t-il.

Elle rigola et tira. Une boule dans un trou !

- J'ai hâte de t'avoir comme esclave, dit-elle charmeuse.

Elle avait fait exprès un sous-entendu et elle savait que Damon le savait. Il s'approcha d'elle et fit comme elle plus tôt, il se mit contre elle.

- J'adorerais être ton esclave, chuchota-t-il.

Tir manqué... Il rigola et reprit la partie en main. Elena soupira, ce n'était pas juste ! Il était fort et en plus il lui faisait de l'effet ! Elle retenta la séduction mais en plus d'être troublé, il réussissait quand même à mettre les boules dans les trous. Mais c'était assez amusant en fin de compte. Damon la faisait rire avec ses mimiques de victoire et ses petites moues. Il avait toujours son regard et son sourire charmeur mais parfois il faisait un sourire sincère spécialement pour elle et même il riait ! Un vrai rire ! Et elle devait avouer qu'elle était charmée et qu'elle appréciait ce moment. Même si elle allait perdre...

Trois shots de tequila plus tard (juste pour elle), le partie se termina sur une victoire... Une victoire écrasante de Damon. Elena n'en revenait pas, il avait été vraiment extraordinaire. C'était comme s'il contrôlait la boule blanche. Ça avait semblé si facile pour lui.

- Alors, puis-je avoir mon prix, se moqua-t-il.

Elena soupira, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait l'embrasser. Mais un marché était un marché, elle n'avait qu'une parole.

- D'abord, je bois.

- Non, plus d'alcool pour toi. Et puis on doit se remettre en route.

Il la força à partir et ils se retrouvèrent dans la voiture. Elle se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas embrassé mais tant pis, il ne fallait pas essayer de le comprendre. Et puis c'était à son tour de poser une questions.

- Stefan ne m'a jamais vraiment parlé de votre mère. Comment était-elle, demanda-t-elle.

Les yeux de Damon se voilèrent de tristesse pendant un instant mais elle crut halluciné tellement ce fut bref.

- Pour moi, elle sera toujours la plus belle femme au monde. Son sourire éclairer n'importe quel endroit, rien que sa présence rendait le monde plus agréable. Elle était douce, aimante et heureuse de vivre. Elle embrassait la vie à bras ouverts, toujours avec le sourire. Elle est morte quand Stefan avait trois ans, c'est pour cela qu'il ne s'en rappelle pas beaucoup. On a toujours évité d'en parler. Mon père n'a jamais supporté sa mort, c'est comme s'il était mort avec elle.

La voiture fut silencieuse pendant un moment, Elena méditait les paroles de Damon. Il aimait vraiment sa mère, cela se voyait. Et cela ne confirmait que ce qu'elle pensait déjà, il y avait encore de l'humanité en lui même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Ce Damon ouvert et souriant, c'était son Damon. Personne ne le voyait et c'était tant mieux, ce n'était qu'à elle.

- Donc c'est à mon tour, alors ta chanson préférée ?

Sa question la tira de ses pensées.

- Wannabe des Spice Girls. C'est notre chanson à Bonnie, Caroline et moi.

- Ne m'étonne pas de la part de Blondie. Bon plus qu'une question chacun, choisis bien !

- Demande en premier !

- Bien, je ne t'ai pas demandé mais quel est ton plat préféré, interrogea-t-il.

- Fraises avec du chocolat fondu?

- Ce n'est pas un plat.

- Bien sûr que si, protesta-t-elle. Et c'est délicieux.

- Mmh, je pense à beaucoup de choses que l'on pourrait faire avec des fraises.

- Pervers, rabroua-t-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, chatonna-t-il. Donc quelle est ta dernière questions ?

- J'ai toujours voulu savoir, commença-t-elle timidement. Stefan m'a raconté comment ça s'est passé pour lui mais je ne sais pas pour toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas ?

- Comment s'est passé ta rencontre avec Katherine ?

L'atmosphère fut tendu soudain. Damon ferma les yeux puis les ouvrit et il sembla perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il commença à murmurer l'histoire mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il en ait conscience.

**Flash-back**

Père m'avait fait appelé. Il voulait me parler de quelque chose d'important. Je l'avais écouté et il m'avait annoncé que je devais rejoindre les Confédérés, qu'il ne pourrait pas être plus fier de son fils que s'il rejoignait le combat. Mais je ne voulais pas. Ce n'est pas que je n'étais pas fier de mon pays, non j'aimais vraiment mon Sud. Mais je ne pensais pas que nos raisons de nous battre valaient vraiment la peine de déchirer notre pays. Et puis, je ne voulais pas quitter Stefan, ni Mystic Falls. C'était ma maison.

J'étais en train d'errer dans la forêt, me demandant ce que je devais faire. Quand je l'entendis. Une femme. Elle hurlait, appelait au secours. J'ai commencé à courir en direction des cris. Plus vite et plus vite, je m'enfonçais dans la forêt pour finir par déboucher sur le chemin. De loin, j'aperçus une diligence qui était arrêtée, je me suis approché doucement et je l'ai vue. La plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais vue. Elle avait des longs cheveux bruns bouclés, des yeux noisettes malicieux et une bouche à en faire fondre la neige. Tout l'air irradiait autour d'elle, le monde semblait tourner autour d'elle, comme si c'était elle qui gérait la gravité. Elle m'attirait inexorablement.

Elle était en train de parler aux hommes de la diligence, le visage apeurée. Puis il y eut d'autre cris mais ce n'était plus les siens. C'était les hommes qui criaient. Le visage si magnifique était maintenant figé dans les traits d'un démon. La peur coursa à travers mes veines alors que j'assistais au massacre de ses hommes. Cette femme n'était pas humaine. Et pourtant elle continuait de m'attirer comme un mauvais sort.

Elle remarqua ma présence. Elle lâcha le corps sans vie du conducteur et en une seconde était devant moi. Elle avait encore du sang au coin de la lèvre et sa langue s'échappa pour aller le récupérer. Elle me regardait avec des yeux inquisiteurs et un sourire malicieux. Son visage était redevenu aussi beau que celui d'un ange.

- Qui êtes-vous, demanda-t-elle d'une voix enivrante.

- Damon Salvatore.

- Salvatore ? Le fils aîné de Giuseppe.

Elle connaissait mon père ? Comment ? Qui était-elle ? Qu'était-elle ? Toutes ces questions tourbillonnaient dans ma tête.

- Je suis Katherine Pierce.

Elle répondit alors que je n'avais pas posé la question. Comme si elle pouvait lire dans mon esprit. Mais j'étais trop envoûté pour le noter. Et puis cela me frappa, Pierce, lady Pierce. C'était l'orpheline que père avait recueilli. Celle dont Stefan m'avait parlé. Et je comprenais maintenant ce qu'il avait voulu dire par beauté divine. Elle était vraiment divine.

- Vous êtes vraiment un homme charmant, Damon, susurra Katherine.

La manière dont elle prononça mon nom me donna des frissons.

- Je vais beaucoup m'amuser avec vous. Et Stefan, ajouta-t-elle.

Et alors que ses pupilles se dilataient et que mon esprit se brouillait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir un bonheur intense. J'étais amoureux.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Elena était abasourdie. Elle avait voulu savoir, elle le regrettait. Cela lui faisait de la peine de voir à quel point, Katherine s'était jouée de Damon mais qu'il l'avait désespérément aimé quand même.

- Au faite as-tu fini la traduction ?

Damon ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé mais elle remarqua qu'il était crispé sur le volant et que son dos était tendu. Elle décida de jouer le jeu et de pas faire de commentaires sur Katherine. Pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

- Oui. Elle dit : ''Pour trouver la seconde direction, il faudra prendre garde au lapin tueur''.

- Lapin tueur ? Est-ce que c'est une mise en garde de la part des animaux de la forêt contre Stefan ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas du tout à comprendre. Je suis trop fatiguée pour réfléchir, on peut s'arrêter.

- J'ai vu un panneau indiquant un motel dans quelques kilomètres, on s'arrêtera. Tu devrais appeler ta tante.

- Bonne idée, approuva-t-elle.

Elle sortit son portable et composa le numéro de Jenna. Cette dernière décrocha immédiatement.

- Hey, c'est moi.

- Elena ? Oh mon dieu, tu vas bien. Je m'inquiétais de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles. Mais où es-tu, commença à paniquer Jenna.

- Calme toi, je vais bien. Je suis chez Stefan. Il est malade alors je préfère rester avec lui pour m'en occuper.

- C'est grave ?

- On dirait la grippe. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne resterai pas trop longtemps dans la même pièce que lui, je ne veux pas tomber malade.

- Bien. Maintenant que je sais que tu vas bien et ta raison d'être aux abonnés absents, je vais pouvoir t'engueuler.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu as oublié que ma voiture est en panne et que tu devais passer me chercher, rétorqua sa tante.

Elle avait complètement oublié ce détail. Elle se mordit la lèvre et pria pour que sa tante soit indulgente.

- J'ai dû appeler un taxi car ton frère ne répondait pas à mes coups de fil, il avait ses écouteurs ! Je lui ai bien crié dessus aussi. Je suis contente que tu t'occupes de ton petit copain mais pense à la famille la prochaine fois !

- Je suis vraiment désolée, tante Jenna, vraiment. Je me rattraperai, promis. Je dois y aller, bisous !

- Bisous Elena !

Elle raccrocha au moment où Damon se garait dans le parking du motel. Il revint avec une clé quelques secondes plus tard en proclamant qu'il l'avait eu honnêtement. Elle alla dans la chambre et s'aperçut bien vite qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit double. Typique de Damon.

Elle préféra ne pas s'énerver et appeler Alaric pour avoir des nouvelles. Damon revint avec les sacs alors qu'elle écoutait Alaric dire que Stefan n'avait toujours pas bu de sang. Il essayait juste de s'enfuir en criant qu'il devait trouver Elena.

Quand elle raccrocha, Damon était allongé sur le lit en train de regarder la carte. Il s'était mis à l'aise, un bras en dessous de sa tête et les chevilles croisées.

- Un lit ?

- Il ne restait plus que ça.

- Bien entendu, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Parole de scout.

Il avait encore les yeux rivés sur la feuille et l'écoutait à peine. Elle décida d'aller se prendre une douche au moins il ne l'ennuierait pas. Quand elle sortit, propre, fraîche et en pyjama, Damon n'avait pas bougé.

- Damon, si on doit dormir dans le même lit ce soir, tu es obligé de prendre une douche, soupira-t-elle.

- Bien, essaie de trouver la solution. J'ai bien regardé et le chemin tracé à côté indique les environs de la Géorgie donc pense lapin de Pâques en Géorgie !

Il ne fit même pas attention au fait qu'elle était en t-shirt et en short. Il voulait vraiment trouver la solution. Elle s'allongea et pensa à l'énigme. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être un lapin tueur ? Son téléphone sonna et elle décrocha sans regarder l'identifiant.

- Allo, marmonna-t-elle.

- Elena, cria une voix haut perché. Où es-tu ? Tu n'étais pas en cours aujourd'hui et Bonnie évitait complètement le sujet. Est-ce que tu sèches pour être avec Stefan ? Il n'était pas là non plus. Et puis je m'inquiétais parce que tu ne m'appelais pas ! Tu as loupé un de ces moments ! Katie Spencer, la junior ? Tu sais la petite rousse avec des lunettes ? Elle a trébuché et a renversé son bol de spaghettis sur les cheveux de Lindsay. C'était hilarant, Lindsay a crié pendant au moins dix minutes. Surtout qu'elle sortait de chez le coiffeur, babilla Caroline.

Elena ne réagissait pas, trop absorbée par l'énigme.

- Elena ? Elena ? Tu m'écoutes ?

- Hum, quoi ?

- La Terre à Elena, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Écoute Caroline, je suis occupée, je peux te rappeler plus tard.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, répéta Caroline avec sa voix autoritaire.

- J'essaie de résoudre une énigme pour trouver une personne.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui tu racontes, qui cherches-tu ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait dire ? Je cherche une sorcière amie avec ma mère biologique qui est un vampire ? Mais une idée lui vint soudain.

- Stefan. Il est parti en laissant un mot bizarre et on pense qu'il a des ennuis Damon et moi. Du coup, on est parti pour le chercher.

- Mon dieu, c'est comme dans les livres de L.J Smith mais en mieux ! Tu sais quand elle part avec le frère de son copain pour le trouver car il a retenu prisonnier et que elle n'a que des énigmes bizarres pour l'aider, commença à crier Caroline.

- Caroline, Caroline, calme toi ! C'est bon, j'ai compris.

- C'est quoi l'énigme, demanda la blonde.

- Pour trouver la seconde direction, il faudra prendre garde au lapin tueur.

- Un lapin tueur ? Mais ça n'existe pas ! Sauf dans le cas du président Carter, tu sais avec le lapin des marais, rigola Caroline.

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

- C'est mes parents qui m'en ont parlé quand on était en vacances. On était à Plains, une petite ville et on se baladait près de la rivière. Pour faire court, en 79, Carter pêchait tout seul et un lapin des marais l'a attaqué. Hilarant ?

- Caroline, Plain c'est où ?

- En Géorgie, pourquoi ?

- Tu es un génie Care ! Je t'aime !

- Merci mais je ne vois pas pourquoi...

- Faut que j'y aille, merci encore, je t'adore !

Elena raccrocha et elle se précipita dans la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit la porte sans toquer et avec un grand sourire entra en hurlant de joie.

- Damon, j'ai trouvé !

Et là elle se rendit compte que Damon venait juste de sortir de la douche et qu'il était nu. Devant elle. A moitié figé dans son mouvement. Alors que son esprit lui criait de fermer les yeux, refermer la porte et s'enfuir, ses yeux suivirent leur propre raison et commencèrent à détailler Damon.

Ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés et encore mouillés, ses lèvres appétissantes, sa mâchoire saillante, ses épaules larges et musclées, tout comme ses bras, sa peau pâle, son torse dessiné à la perfection qui rendrait jaloux n'importe quelle statue d'Apollon et des gouttes d'eau qui roulaient doucement le long de ses muscles, suivant le chemin de ses abdos, passant par son nombril pour finir sur son...

- Oh mon dieu, murmura Elena interrompant son fantasmé éveillé.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Elle se retourna et partit en courant non sans entendre le petit rire de Damon.

Il n'était pas sûr si cela venait vraiment d'arriver mais à juger par les cris étouffés d'Elena dans l'oreiller, c'était arrivé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au regard rempli de désir et de luxure que lui avait jeté Elena lorsqu'elle avait parcouru son corps. Et il devait avouer qu'il n'a pas été indifférent à cette attention, s'il n'était pas un vampire et n'avait pas appris à se contrôler, il aurait eu besoin d'une deuxième douche. Très froide. Il enfila un caleçon et revint dans la chambre. Elena avait la tête dans l'oreiller et marmonnait des jurons.

- Elena, souffla-t-il.

Elle se redressa et tourna la tête deux secondes après.

- Couvre toi, siffla-t-elle.

- Je suis couvert.

- T-shirt.

- J'ai l'habitude de dormir torse nu, dit Damon poussant le jeu plus loin.

- Pas ce soir, rétorqua Elena.

- Tu as peur de ne pas te retenir ?

Elle soupira et finit par se retourner à contrecœur. Il vit à quel point elle avait du mal à empêcher son regard de glisser de ses yeux vers le bas et il eut un peu pitié d'elle. Juste un peu.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé détective Holmes ?

- Plains, Géorgie, attaque du lapin tueur avec Carter.

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Comment n'avait-il pas pensé à cette affaire ? A l'époque, on avait parlé de ça pendant des jours. Damon se rappelait même avoir fait quelques blagues à Stefan sur le fait qu'il devrait se méfier des lapins de la Géorgie.

- Elena Gilbert, vous êtes géniale, déclara-t-il.

- Je sais. Bon maintenant on a une première direction, qu'est-ce qu'on va trouver là-bas ?

- On verra bien. En tout cas j'ai eu une bonne intuition d'aller vers le sud, on sera en Géorgie demain dans l'après-midi. Maintenant, tous au lit !

- Chacun de son côté, prévint la petite brune.

Damon acquiesça et Elena alla sous les couvertures. Damon éteignit la lumière et la rejoignit. Il ferma les yeux et attendit que la fatigue le gagne. Cela prendrait sûrement quelques heures mais c'est normal pour un vampire.

Alors qu'il commençait à rejoindre Morphée, il sentit Elena bouger. Il ouvrit un œil et s'aperçut qu'Elena se blottissait contre lui. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou, passa un bras par-dessus son torse et soupira d'aise. Comme un chaton, elle se frotta contre lui et s'endormit avec le sourire. Il l'encercla avec son bras pour être plus confortable et posa sa main sur la hanche d'Elena. Décidément, c'était une bonne soirée.

Quand elle se réveilla, Elena sentit un corps chaud pressé contre elle. Elle se serra encore plus et referma les yeux avec plaisir quand elle entendit une voix.

- Hello chaton !

Damon. Elle se redressa brusquement mais un bras l'en empêcha. Elle se rendit compte que pendant la nuit, elle avait atterri contre Damon, un bras sur son torse et une jambe par-dessus la sienne.

- Bien dormi, taquina-t-il.

- Lâche moi.

Il soupira mais la laissa partir. Elle chassa la déception et le manque et commença à s'habiller. Ils partirent quelques minutes plus tard. Le trajet fut long, elle n'avait plus de traductions à faire et Damon ne parlait pas.

Elle finit par ravaler sa fierté quand le silence devint vraiment insupportable.

- Je m'ennuie.

- Mets de la musique, répondit Damon.

Elle alluma l'autoradio et changea les stations. Elle ne trouvait rien quand Damon attrapa sa main et l'empêcha de presser le bouton.

- Quoi, s'étonna-t-elle.

- Tu dois laisser cette musique Elena.

- Pourquoi ?

- Enjoy The Silence d'Anberlin ! Que de souvenirs, j'ai dansé sur cette musique avec Vicky quand Stefan avait ma bague.

- Tu as dansé avec Vicky ?

Elena détesta le fait que sa voix ait eu une intonation boudeuse et jalouse ! Ne pouvait-elle pas être plus discrète ?

- Oui. Pourquoi tu es jalouse ?

Elle ne répondit pas, croisa les bras et bouda en regardant pas la fenêtre. Damon fit un écart et gara la voiture sur le bas-côté. Elle se retourna et le regarda en écarquillant les yeux.

- Qu'est-que tu fais ?

- Je répare mon erreur.

Il sortit de la voiture, alla de son côté, ouvrit sa portière et l'entraîna dans se bras. Et sans qu'elle ne comprenne ni comment, ni pourquoi, elle se retrouva à danser avec Damon. Damon Salvatore. Elle dansait avec Damon Salvatore. Et elle devait avouer qu'il dansait bien. Des mouvements sexys et langoureux des hanches, bassin contre bassin, il posa deux mains au creux de ses reins. Puis d'un coup il changea de style et lui fit danser une valse sur Enjoy The Silence d'Anberlin ! Une valse ! Il la fit tourbillonnait, encore et encore puis il la penchait si bas que ses cheveux touchaient le sol avant de la remonter en un éclair. Et c'était repartir pour la danse langoureuse.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de rire tout comme lui. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était heureuse. Tout en Damon la faisait sourire. La musique se termina, ils étaient front contre front, essoufflés. L'ambiance joyeuse retomba et la tension palpable qui régnait entre les deux reprit. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser. Les lèvres de Damon n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de siennes. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire c'était de se lever un peu sur la pointe des pieds et ils s'embrasseraient. Et elle en avait envie. Elle le désirait plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué, là alors qu'ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre, elle ne pensait qu'à ça. Et elle savait que lui aussi, qu'il le voulait aussi. Et ils étaient sir prêt de le faire. Elle pouvait sentir la respiration chaude de Damon sur ses lèvres, lui donnant des frissons. Mais ils ne le firent pas. Elle reprit ses esprits tout comme lui et ils remontèrent dans la voiture.

Parce qu'il y avait Stefan. Parce que ce n'était pas bien. Parce que ce n'était pas eux.

L'ambiance joyeuse et détendue était retombée. Le silence entourait Damon, l'oppressait. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à l'incident. Ils avaient été sur le point de s'embrasser ! Comment Elena et lui pouvaient faire ça ? Passer de s'amuser et d'être à ami, à vouloir s'embrasser en un seconde ou encore de vouloir s'étriper à vouloir s'arracher les vêtements dans une étreinte fougueuse ! Était-ce à ça que ressemblait l'amitié ? Le désir ? Oserait-il le dire, l'amour ? Oui, Damon ressentait quelque chose pour Elena qui n'était pas tout à fait de l'amitié mais plus fort qu'une attraction. Sauf que l'amour, il ne connaissait pas.

Il avait clamé aimer Katherine pendant des années, et c'était vrai. Mais seulement lorsqu'il était humain. Les vampires n'aiment pas. Et au fond, il savait qu'il avait arrêté d'aimer Katherine dès que son cœur avait arrêté de battre, il s'était juste persuadé. Et ça lui convenait. Parce qu'au fond, il savait que Katherine ne l'avait jamais aimé non plus mais qu'elle s'en persuadait ou qu'elle le persuadait, l'un ou l'autre c'était pareil pour lui. Ils auraient vécu ensemble, lui clamant l'aimer, elle clamant _les_ aimer.

Mais avec Elena, c'était le contraire. Il devait se persuader qu'il ne ressentait pas d'amour pour elle, alors qu'au fond il savait que c'est ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. C'est vrai, depuis quand sauvait-il les damoiselles en détresse ? Il se sacrifierait pour elle, il ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle soit heureuse, saine et sauve. Et cela le tuait. Ou non, ce qui le tuait c'était l'espoir et l'envie. L'espoir qu'elle l'aime un jour, l'envie d'être aimé par Elena et surtout l'envie de l'aimer en _retour_. Et cela, c'est ce qui le tuait. Parce qu'il ne faisait pas l'envie, l'espoir ou encore l'amour, il n'était pas comme cela, il n'était pas _lui_. Stefan. Qui même dans ses mauvais jours était meilleur pour Elena que Damon dans ses bons jours. Ou c'est ce qu'il pensait en tout cas.

- Damon ?

Sa voix douce le tira de ses pensées. Il la regarda et il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort. Son cœur battre ? Mais son cœur ne battait pas, plus depuis 145 ans ! Il était un vampire ! Et pourtant, il avait l'impression que son cœur faisait une chevauchée.

- Je m'ennuie à nouveau.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire face à son adorable moue qui devint plus prononcée quand elle se rendit compte qu'il se moquait.

- Ne te moque pas ! Je veux m'amuser.

- Et à quoi tu penses championne ?

- Le jeu de la radio ! On doit deviner le titre et le nom de l'auteur de la chanson qui passe.

- Tu sais que je vais te battre, je suis un incollable en musique.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, dit-elle avec un sourire de défi en allumant la radio.

Après plusieurs heures de rire, contestations et musiques, la voiture redevint calme. Mais Elena était plus détendue, il le sentait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêchait de sourire, de lui jeter des petits coups d'œil discret, de se sentir bien. Ce voyage était vraiment une bénédiction avec tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle et Damon était heureux d'avoir accepté qu'elle vienne en fin de compte.

- J'y pensais, dit soudain Elena. Comme on est en Géorgie, on pourrait passer à Atlanta pour voir Bree. Tu as ta revanche à prendre mon p'tit bébé qui ne supporte pas l'alcool, taquina-t-elle.

Il ne répliqua pas. Parce qu'il savait que Bree était morte, son cœur arraché. Parce que c'était lui qui l'avait fait. Et Elena n'en avait aucune idée. Et dès qu'elle l'apprendrait, ce serait fini. Elle, lui, eux. Tout ceci serait fini. Et il ne pouvait pas le perdre, il en avait trop besoin. Il avait besoin d'Elena, c'était presque s'il était dépendant d'Elena comme un drogué. Et si cela l'effrayait, le sentiment était bien trop bon pour le laisser partir.

- On verra si on a le temps.

- Tu as peur de perdre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'ai peur de rien, Elena.

Sauf peut-être d'elle et de ce qu'elle peut penser de lui...

Plains était une petite ville mais où les touristes affluaient pour voir la maison du président Carter et l'endroit du ''lapin tueur''. Ce fut très facile pour Damon et Elena de trouver l'endroit exact, ils suivirent les lumières des appareils photos. Maintenant, ils étaient dans une impasse, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il devait chercher. Ils étaient dans un petit restaurant avec des devantures ressemblant à celles des saloon, Damon avait bien rigolé. Mais maintenant la carte était leur seul souci.

Un nouveau point était apparu correspondant à Plains avec un nouveau mot qu'Elena avait traduit : ''Dessous''.

- En dessous de quoi ? De la ville ?

Elena était hystérique, elle cherchait absolument à trouver la réponse.

- La première indication disait qu'il faut faire attention au lapin tueur donc ce qu'on cherche est près de l'endroit où il y a ces lapins, déclara Damon.

- Oui mais ''dessous''.

- En dessous de l'endroit où le président Carter s'est fait attaquer, proposa-t-il.

- Peut-être, ça ne coûte rien d'aller chercher là-bas. Mais le président s'est fait attaquer dans l'eau alors on va devoir... nager ?

La grimace dégoûtée d'Elena fit rire Damon qui la rassura en disant qu'il serait le seul à aller sous l'eau. Lui, il craignait pas les ''lapins tueurs''. Ils rangèrent la carte et sortirent dans la rue. Un attroupement de touristes s'était formé pas très loin d'eux. Elena supplia d'aller voir, après tout ''autant profiter de ce voyage pour voir les attractions touristiques''.

La foule s'était regroupé autour d'une statue de marbre du président Carter avec à ses pieds un lapin qui montrait des dents acérés et dont les yeux étaient rouge sangs, contrastant avec le blanc du marbre. Elena s'extasiait devant la statue et prit une photo mais Damon était concentré sur autre chose. Elle le remarqua et suivit son regard. Il observait le lapin ou plus précisément ce qui était en dessous du lapin. Elle ne voyait rien mais Damon s'approcha et se baissa à la hauteur du lapin. Elena le rejoignit et trouva enfin ce qu'il regardait. Un symbole gravé en dessous du lapin. Un symbole ressemblant étrangement à celui qui se trouvait sur le grimoire de Bonnie.

- Est-ce qu'on nous regarde, demanda Damon.

- Oui, chuchota Elena.

- Trouve un moyen de faire diversion, ordonna-t-il.

Elena regarda les touristes et se demanda bien ce qui pourrait les faire partir. Un homme en bicyclette passa et l'idée lui vint d'un coup.

- Regardez, s'écria-t-elle. C'est le président Carter !

Tous les touristes se tournèrent d'un coup et partirent en courant à la suite de l'homme en vélo.

- On a pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que ce n'est pas lui, pressa Elena.

Damon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il donna un coup de poing dans le symbole qui se brisa. Derrière se trouvait un petit coffre. Damon se leva, prit Elena dans ses bras qui eut un hoquet de surprise et il partit en courant vers la voiture. En un éclair, ils étaient dans la voiture et ils partaient déjà sur la route.

- Regarde ce qu'il y a dans le coffre !

Elle ouvrit le petit coffre en bronze doucement s'attendant à n'importe quoi et en sortit une vieille plaque gravée sur un côté et un fusain. Elle resta perplexe devant un tel attirail. Pas de sorts ou autres maléfices ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée faire avec cela ? Damon sembla trouver la réponse car il s'arrêta sur le bas-côté comme il l'avait fait hier mais mieux ne valait pas aborder l'histoire du bas-côté d'hier.

Il prit la plaque, l'observa attentivement puis la plaça sous la carte dans un angle précis. Puis il la redonna à Elena et repartit.

- Passe le fusain par-dessus, expliqua-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta et bientôt un nouveau tracé et des nouveaux caractères apparurent. La carte se complétait ! Avant même que Damon ne le dise, elle prit la carte des États-Unis et compara avec les tracés. Le chemin indiquait...

- Atlanta ! On va à Atlanta !

Maintenant plus d'excuses pour ne pas aller voir Bree ! De plus peut-être que la sorcière pourrait les aider à trouver l'autre sorcière.

- Ne sois pas trop excitée, peut-être que l'on ne restera que quelques heures pour trouver les nouvelles indications.

- Et alors, on peut toujours y passer la nuit, non ?

Damon ne répondit pas et Elena comprit que quelque chose clochait. Mais elle ne fit pas de remarques et se plongea dans la traduction des nouvelles runes. Elle envoya une photo à Bonnie, une aide en plus ne se refuse pas.

Ils arrivèrent à Atlanta pendant la nuit, Elena s'était endormie dans la voiture. Il la porta dans la chambre d'hôtel et l'allongea sur la lit. Il prit soin de ne pas la déshabiller comme elle l'avait expressément ordonné et il s'assit. Les nouvelles indications disaient : ''Là où l'Histoire a commencé''. L'Histoire ? Est-ce qu'il devait aller au berceau de l'Humanité en Afrique ? Le voyage serait un peu long. Mais pourquoi indiquait Atlanta ?

- Damon.

Il regarda Elena mais elle avait encore les yeux fermés. Elle répéta son nom dans un soupir et se blottit contre un oreiller. Est-ce qu'elle rêvait de lui ? La joie qui le prit au ventre fut un sentiment qu'il n'attendait pas et c'en fut presque violent. Puis les sourcils d'Elena se froncèrent et son bras tâta le lit. Que cherchait-elle ? Elle répéta son nom et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle sembla surprise quand elle trouva la place vide et ses battements accélérèrent.

- Je suis là, indiqua-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse une crise cardiaque.

- Pourquoi tu ne dors pas, demanda-t-elle.

- Carte, fut tout ce qu'il répondit.

- On verra ça demain.

- Plus vite on trouve, plus vite on rentre.

- C'est vrai.

Il entendit de la... déception ? Était-elle déçue que le voyage se termine ?

- Alaric ne pourra pas gérer Stefan trop longtemps, expliqua Damon.

Sa fréquence cardiaque changea de nouveau mais cette fois il savait qu'elle ne paniquait pas. Elle s'en voulait car elle n'avait pas appelé pour avoir des nouvelles.

- Tu trouves, demanda-t-elle.

- Pas vraiment, je me demande quel est le rapport entre Atlanta et le début de l'Histoire.

- Peut-être qu'elle ne parle pas de l'Histoire avec un H majuscule.

- Bonnie t'a dit qu'il y avait une différence et que c'est pour ça que tu ne trouvais pas dans le grimoire, rappela-t-il.

- Alors peut-être qu'elle ne parle pas de notre Histoire mais de celle d'Atlanta.

- Et quelle est son histoire, Einstein ?

- Je ne sais pas, après tout c'est toi qui a vécu à travers les décennies. Quand est-ce que Atlanta est devenue vraiment célèbre.

- Après Martin Luther King, répondit-il automatiquement.

Et tout fut clair pour Damon. Là où l'Histoire a commencé, elle voulait là où Martin Luther King a commencé ! Après tout, beaucoup considérait qu'il avait réinventé l'Histoire des Noirs aux États-Unis.

- Je vais vraiment croire que tu es plus intelligente que moi, plaisanta-t-il.

- Je suis plus intelligente que toi !

- Je sais où on doit aller.

Elle le regarda avec insistance attendant qu'il continue. Il fit durer un peu le plaisir, le temps qu'elle devienne vraiment exaspérée !

- Damon !

- Là où Martin Luther King est né, répondit-il. Sa maison natale.

Ils étaient au 501 Auburn Avenue, face à la maison de Martin Luther King. Elena était émerveillé par la petite maison à deux étages jaune, aux colonnes marrons ancestrales et qui avait eu sous son toit Martin Luther King ! C'était vraiment un lieu chargé d'histoire !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, demanda-t-elle à Damon.

- On frappe.

- Quoi, s'écria-t-elle alors qu'il montait déjà les marches marrons.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'avoir une réponse, il toquait déjà à la porte. Elena le rejoignit en courant, prêt à l'engueuler quand la porte s'ouvrit. Une femme à la peau brune ouvrit, ses cheveux noirs cachaient une partie de son visage et son œil noir nuit les fixa. Elle les regarda avec méfiance, une main sur la porte prête à la refermer.

- C'est pour quoi, demanda la femme.

- Est-ce que Margaret est là, demanda Damon de sa voix la plus charmante.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

- Des informations sur l'endroit où pourrait se trouver une femme qu'on cherche, répondit-il.

- Et vous cherchez qui ?

- Ma mère, interrompit Elena.

La femme tourna son attention vers elle et la détailla. Puis son visage se tordit en un sourire et elle tendit sa main à Elena.

- Je suis ravie de te rencontrer Elena, Isobel m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

- Vous êtes la sorcière ?

- Je suis Margaret. Mais ne reste pas dehors, entre voyons !

Elena s'exécuta puis se retourna pour voir Damon qui ne bougeait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que... Oh oui ! Margaret, vous pouvez inviter mon ami ? C'est un...

- Vampire, je sais, coupa Margaret. Est-ce qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

- Je lui confierais ma vie, répondit Elena avec confiance.

- Alors entrez.

Damon les rejoignit et ils s'installèrent dans le salon pour discuter. Margaret leur raconta qu'Isobel était venue la voir quand elle est devenue vampire mais n'a plus rendu visite depuis. Juste des coups de fil de cabines téléphoniques ou de portables jetables.

- Et vous n'avez aucune idée d'où elle peut être ?

- Non ma chérie, je suis désolée.

- Et il n'existe pas un sort ou autre chose pour la trouver ?

- Il y aurait peut-être quelque chose que je pourrais faire.

- Oui, s'enquit avec espoir Elena.

- Ta mère et moi avons partagé un rituel sacré du sang. Ce rituel permet de faire ce qu'on appelle le sort des jumeaux. Il permet de voir ce que l'autre voit, d'entendre ce l'autre entend, de sentir ce que l'autre sent. C'est comme si je me projetais dans son corps. Mais ce n'est que pour quelques secondes, le sortilège prend beaucoup d'énergie, expliqua Margaret.

- Vous pouvez le faire ?

Margaret réfléchit pendant quelques instants avant de donner son accord. Quelques minutes plus tard, la pièce était noire. Margaret était au centre d'un cercle de bougies avec deux coupelles qui l'entourait, l'une remplie d'eau et l'autre de terre. Elle mélangea les deux tout en chantant dans cette langue que personne ne comprend. Alors elle prit un couteau, fit couleur de son sang sur le mélange et toutes les bougies s'éteignirent. Le chant s'arrêta et il n'y eut plus un bruit, plus un mouvement dans la pièce. Le temps était comme figé. Puis elle parla.

- Je vois une route, déclara Margaret. Je suis dans une voiture. Quelqu'un me parle au téléphone. Un homme. Il me dit que ce sera plus difficile que prévu, qu'il est coriace. Alors je lui dis que je serai bientôt là, je ne suis qu'à quelques kilomètres. Que je vais m'en charger moi-même vu qu'il ne peut vraiment rien faire tout seul. Je raccroche et regarde un panneau. Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques heures de...

Le silence se fit. Elena n'en revenait pas, la communications s'était coupée juste avant qu'ils n'entendant le nom de la ville. Les lumières se rallumèrent et Margaret était allongée sur le sol, les yeux fermés. Elle respirait difficilement. Damon se leva et alla l'allonger sur le canapé.

- On doit partir, déclara-t-il.

- Mais on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça.

- On a eu ce qu'on voulait avoir, Elena. Elle ne nous donnera aucune autre information. On doit retourner à Mystic Falls.

- Mais...

- Non ! On va lui laisser un mot et on part.

Elena ne dit rien, elle savait que c'était peine perdue. Elle écrivit un mot pour remercier Margaret puis ils partirent sans un mot. Quand ils s'approchèrent de la sortie d'Atlanta, elle se rappela Bree.

- Je veux aller voir Bree, dit-elle. Tu me dois bien un peu d'amusement.

- Elena, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- S'il te plait Damon, j'ai besoin de me détendre. Cinq minutes loin de ma vie ?

Il soupira mais changea quand même de direction. Quand il arrivèrent devant le bar, Elena se précipita pour rentrer. Mais ce n'était pas Bree derrière le bar, non c'était un homme qu'elle n'avait vu que de nuit... Le petit ami de Lexi. Il sentit tout de suite Damon entrer et se crispa. Elena avait peur que tout dégénère entre les deux, surtout maintenant que Damon était sur ses gardes. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas inquiet pour lui, il la regardait elle. Comme s'il avait peur d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, grogna le petit ami de Lexi.

- Je viens me détendre, dit Damon en s'asseyant.

- Soyez gentil l'un envers l'autre, demanda Elena en rejoignant Damon. Lexi n'aurait pas voulu ça... Je ne sais pas votre nom ?

- Lee. Et j'ai beaucoup plus de raisons de le tuer maintenant, siffla Lee.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Demande donc à ton copain où est Bree ou plutôt ce qu'il a fait à Bree.

- Damon ? De quoi il parle ?

Elena commençait à avoir peur. Qu'est-ce qui se passait, qu'avait fait Damon. Ce dernier ne répondit pas, il la regarda avec des yeux suppliants.

- Ton petit ami a arraché le cœur de Bree.

- Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas vrai !

Elle attendait que Damon proteste mais rien ne se passa. Il attrapa juste sa main et ses yeux la suppliaient de l'écouter et de le pardonner.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça.

Elle lâcha sa main et s'en alla en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Bree était son amie, comment avait-il pu tuer son amie à lui ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Damon n'était qu'un monstre tueur.

- Elena, attends, cria-t-il.

- Non, hurla-t-elle. Tu n'es qu'un monstre sans cœur, comment tu as pu faire ça ? C'était ton amie et tu l'as tuée !

- Elena, essaie de comprendre...

- Comment je pourrais essayer de te comprendre ? Tu ne penses qu'à toi et à personne d'autre. Dire que j'ai cru que tu avais peut-être des qualités rachetables, je suis vraiment stupide ! Je veux juste que tu me ramènes chez moi et dès que Stefan ira mieux, je ne veux plus te parler, ni te voir, ni même être dans la même pièce que toi !

- Elena, ne fais pas ça, supplia-t-il.

Son visage brisa le cœur d'Elena, il avait vraiment l'air de s'en vouloir. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade, un piège. Un moyen pour attirer la proie avant de la tuer froidement. Ce n'était qu'un tueur manipulateur, froid qui ne méritait aucune sympathie de sa part.

- Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses, on part, cracha-t-elle froidement.

Elle alla dans la voiture sans lui accorder un regard. Damon avait l'impression qu'on lui brise le cœur. Il sentit les morceaux s'égarer dans sa poitrine à mesure qu'Elena criait et le détestait de plus en plus. Il n'aurait jamais cru mais ça y est, il l'avait perdue. Cette dispute était le point de non retour. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir ici ?

Il avait l'impression que le monde ne tournait plus autour de lui. Qu'il mourrait une deuxième fois, qu'un poignard s'enfonçait petit à petit dans son cœur. Que tout son univers s'effondrait.

Elle ne le regarda pas quand il entra dans la voiture. Elle parlait au téléphone.

- Jeremy, c'est moi Elena.

- Tu sais que tante Jenna s'inquiète, répondit son frère. Tu n'as pas rappelé.

- Je suis désolée, dis lui que je serai là demain dans la journée, Stefan se sent mieux.

- Bien, répondit Jeremy. Je lui dirai. Salut !

Elle ne lui parla pas tout le long du voyage. Elle ne demanda pas à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent pour la nuit. Elle resta les bras croisés, le visage vers la fenêtre. Même son reflet ne le regardait pas. Il sentait la colère émaner de tout son être. Et il ne pouvait que se blâmer. C'était lui qui avait tout foutu en l'air. Et il s'en voulait et se détestait pour ça. Ils arrivèrent à Mystic Falls le lendemain de la dispute dans l'après-midi. Ils étaient partis quatre jours. Et sur les quatre jours, il n'avait fallu que quelques petites minutes pour briser tout ce qu'il avait construit avec Elena. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide. Ils étaient devant la maison des Gilbert. Elle sortit, prit ses affaires et partit sans un regard, ni un mot. Il la vit s'éloigner de plus en plus. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir. Pas sans avoir tenté d'arranger les choses. En une seconde, il était devant elle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il n'y vit que de la colère, de la déception et de la souffrance.

- C'est elle qui a appelé Lee, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

- Pardon ?

- C'est elle qui a dit à Lee que j'étais à son bar. C'est elle qui lui a demandé de venir pour me tuer. J'étais tellement en colère que j'ai agi sans réfléchir.

- Ça ne change pas que tu as tué quelqu'un Damon, quelqu'un qui était ton amie.

- Ce n'était pas mon amie, je n'en ai pas. Enfin, je n'en avais pas. Jusqu'à toi Elena. Tu es la seule amie que j'ai.

- Avais, tout est dans le passé, répliqua-t-elle agressivement.

- Je suis désolé. Pas de l'avoir tué, à l'époque ça m'importait peu mais je suis désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine. J'ai besoin de toi Elena. J'ai besoin de t'avoir dans ma vie, j'ai besoin de te voir. Tu es devenue mon Soleil et je suis devenu une de tes planètes, mon monde tourne autour de toi. Et je sais que je ne mérite pas ton pardon mais je ne peux pas supporter que tu me détestes.

Il attendit pendant quelques secondes, elle semblait choquée. Lui aussi était surpris, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il avouerait à Elena ses plus intimes pensées. Ni qu'il dirait un jour à quelqu'un qu'il a besoin de cette personne. Mais c'était la vérité et il espérait qu'Elena lui pardonnerait. Elle ne dit rien, le contourna et rentra chez elle. Quand le porte se referma, il sut que c'était fini, il l'avait perdu. Même après avoir quasiment avoué qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, elle le rejetait. Comme quoi il n'était pas fait pour l'amour.

Puis il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il n'y crut pas d'abord. Mais quand une main attrapa son bras et que ce fut le visage d'Elena qui apparut dans son champ de vision, il y crut. Parce qu'elle lui souriait. Et elle se rapprocha de lui et d'un coup, elle était contre lui. Il ne comprit pas ce qui se passait et ile ne voulait pas comprendre. Tout ce qui importait était les bras d'Elena autour de lui, son cœur qui battait rapidement, sa respiration saccadée et sa bouche qui se rapprochait. Et ce fut l'explosion. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru au coup des feux d'artifice, mais il avait tort. Parce qu'Elena l'embrassait ! Et qu'il y avait des feux d'artifice, des fusées qui décollent, des tremblements de terre et toutes ces autres choses. Elle l'embrassait ! Un sentiment de désir et d'amour le submergea, il voulait la faire sienne. Il voulait l'avoir contre lui, avec lui, dans son cœur, dans son lit, partout et pour toujours.

Il n'en avait pas assez. Ses lèvres étaient sa drogue, il ne pouvait les lâcher. Il encercla la taille d'Elena, il se pressa contre elle, une de ses mains alla s'emmêler dans ses cheveux. Il voulait plus, il avait besoin d'avoir plus. De la sentir contre lui, de savoir que tout n'était pas perdu, de savoir qu'elle l'aimait. Et de réaliser que peut-être l'amour n'était pas si mal.

Et puis aussi vite que cela avait commencé, il se termina. Elle s'écarta de lui, le souffle coupé et le regarda avec des yeux étonnés. Puis elle lui sourit, un sourire qui alluma d'une chaleur tout son être.

- Je n'ai pas oublié que je te devais un baiser, murmura-t-elle.

Elle lui lança un dernier sourire avant de retourner chez elle. Il était sûr d'avoir rêvé, il en était persuadé mais ce n'était pas grave. Parce que le souvenir était trop fort. C'était mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Et une seule pensée tournait en boucle dans sa tête. La maison des Gilbert ? Son endroit préféré dorénavant.

**C'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'attends les commentaires :) !  
**


End file.
